


War at funeral

by keycoward



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Like, M/M, Oneshot, Sarge died, pneshot, probably from yelling at Grif and getting a heart attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They attended an old  friends funeral together, but who the hell want to be buried at 5 in the morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	War at funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick Chex

They all stood there. At four in the morning as the ceremony just begun.

“Why are we up so early” Grif whined. Simmons kicked him and motioned him to pay attention to the reverend

“The old bastard had it his will to be buried at Dawn.” Tex whispered. 

There was a surprising amount of people at Sarges funeral. The military teams known as “Red and Blues” had chosen the back rows at this attendance. Many fellow solider Sarge had worked with had attended as well with his large family. Some friends from long ago, most likely high school, (Church assumed) had also gathered, weepy eyed, or sleepy eyed, to his funeral. 

“He’s fucking dead, he wouldn’t know the difference!” Grif cursed and Simmons kicked him again.

“Why are we even here. Didn’t he see our part of the squad as enemies half the time?” Church muttered.

“If we didn’t it would have been rude. That and I’m sure the old bastard would haunt us” Tex snarked. Church let out a chuckle and Grif whined more.

“I’m freaking starving”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me” Church muttered. Tex sighed in agreement before she pulled out a chocolate bar. She stared at the back of Grif head intensely as she quietly opened the wrapper. Church watching the whole thing unfold.

Grif’s nose twitched slightly and he turned to Simmons “Do you smell chocolate?”

“What no! Grif shut up and pay attention”

Tex pulled the milky chocolate out it wrapping and set the trash gentle next to her. She gave a fake cough in time with each piece she snapped each little square off. Staring at Grif the entire time. Grif, kept looking side to side, trying to find the source of the sweet smell that he could detect. His sights landed on Tucker and his kid across the isle. Junior was munching on carrots that Tucker had brought along with him.

“Tucker!” He hissed. When it didn’t catch his attention he tried again “Tucker!”

“What?” He hissed back

“Does your kid have chocolate?” Grif said with all seriousness

“What?”

“Chocolate does he have it?”

“Fuck no! I wouldn’t feed my kid sweets. He’s way too young and hyper as it is”

“Bullshit! I can smell it!”

“Not from us you pig”

Tex tapped Simmons on the shoulder and the red head looked behind him to see a small square of milk and almond chocolate offered to him. Simmons took it and popped it in his mouth before Grif noticed. Tex fed Church a piece as they watched the events unfold before them. She had noticed Tucker staring at them and motion for him to catch. She threw it too him and he caught it before grinning to himself. Tex held a small piece near the side of Grif’s head and he snapped his head in Tuckers direction.

“You fucking liar!” He growled. “You totally have some!”

“It’s not mine! Someone threw it to me” He hissed while grinning. Eating it in front of Grif. The Hawaiian turned to Simmons for support

“Can you believe this g- How do the fuck do you have some too?! Where is it coming from?” Grif interrogated his boyfriend.

“I dunno! It was thrown to me”

“Who the fuck is throwing chocolate around? Why is it Airborne? Why am I not getting any?!” The man in front of Grif shushed him. Annoyed with the fat man.

Tex looked at Church who was staring at her adoringly. She grinned cheekily and popped a piece in her mouth before feeding him another piece. From out of her purse Tex pulled out two soft pretzels and a water bottle. Staring at Grif as she carefully unwrapped them and watching him go haywire.

Church raised an eyebrow while smirk as he took one that was offered. “What else do you have in there?”

“Well I knew this was gonna take a while so I packed for it. I have last nights left overs in a tupperware container for when we are outside. We have to stand behind the two big dudes so Grif can’t see us but he’ll smell it” She whispered and placed a small piece of chocolate on her lips. Church leaned in with a smirk.

“You are the most devious and cunning woman I know. I love you” He kissed her cheek.


End file.
